Un Fin de Semana
by El Espiritu de Kokoro Yana
Summary: Aun en sus vacaciones, los Blade Brekers sufren un secuestro ......... ¿¿que ocurrira ahora que se encuentran atrapados?" - sip, .. odio escribir summaries, ... pero leanlo, porfis!les aseguro que les gustara! y de paso dejen reviews que buena falta me
1. Default Chapter

Konbawa!!!!! Otra vez estoy aquí con un fic que tambien tendrá un poquito de crossover, ... en esta ocasión los personajes de beyblade vivirán raras aventuras y .... mejor no les platico mas!!!! Lean y juzguen por ustedes mismos, ... así que por el momento ..... coooooooooooomenzamoooooooooooooooosssssssssss!!!!!!!! ^0^  
  
============================================================  
  
"Un fin de semana"  
  
por: Kokoro Yana Zeransaki (y colaboración de Pily Zeransaki)  
  
Capitulo 1 .- "El Inicio"  
  
Una aeronave muy moderna de color negro con una franja plateada sobrevolaba el océano atlántico en busca de unas islas, en donde se encontraban lo que las personas a bordo buscaban, .... mientras un celular suena quien de inmediato es atendido por una chica de largo cabello de color negro y ojos rojos, quien tiene una voz un tanto fuerte y vestida de azul ....  
  
-¿¿si?? ¿¿qué es lo que quieres ahora?? ........... no, .. aun no los hemos visto, ... pero nuestro satélite si, ...... se encuentran en el sector meridional del océano atlántico .... aja .... si, en las islas Malvinas, .... ....... no te preocupes, absolutamente todos estarán ahí, .......- cuelga el teléfono y murmura maliciosamente - .... todos .....  
  
Mientras tanto, en las islas Malvinas un grupo singular de amigos se encontraban disfrutando de todo lo que les ofrecía el mar y la arena .....  
  
-aaahhhhh!!!! No puedo creerlo!!! Las islas Malvinas son maravillosas!!!! No cabe duda que este lugar es el paraíso!!! ^0^ - mientras el peliazul exclamaba esto una pelota le da en la cabeza haciéndolo caer de golpe ....  
  
- ya cállate Tyson y vuelve aquí que el juego debe continuar!!!! =/  
  
-vamos Hillary, - le hablaba un rubio - no seas así no Tyson, el solo disfruta del lugar!!! ^_^  
  
-Si, no tienes porque pegarle de esa forma!!! O_o - exclama el castaño con lentes  
  
-ustedes no se metan, el se supone que esta jugando!!! ¬¬****  
  
- y yo soy el amargado, .... ¬¬ - le contesta un bicolor a la chica de cabello castaño (n/a: como odio a Hillary!!! ¬¬****)  
  
-cállate Kai!!!! =/  
  
-vamos chicos, .. dejen de discutir!!!! Estamos aquí para relajarnos y divertirnos!!! No para hacer lo que siempre hacemos .... pelear!!! - exclamo un italiano  
  
-Yo apoyo a Enrique, así que déjense de niñerías ustedes ¬¬ - exclama el líder de los White Tigers ......  
  
En esas islas habian decidido vacacionar todos los amigos, ..... unos no habian podido ir pero la mayoría estaban: los majestics, los demolition boys, los White Tigers, los All Starz, Hillary, Myriam, y por supuesto los indispensables Blade Breakers, ...... todos con unas inmensas ganas de pasarla como nunca, llevaban 4 dias alli y a pesar de las peleas e insultos, esos dias habian sido de maravilla, pero, como dicen, "tanta dicha es demasiada y tarde o temprano acaba" y así fue, en esos momentos en que Kai y Tyson discutían con la "zorra", ups, perdón, Hillary, escucharon los motores de una aeronave y rápidamente miraron al cielo, donde la vieron y a una persona dirigiendo su vista a ellos ....  
  
-Los he encontrado, .... muy pronto estarán ahí ... cambio y fuera..... - dirigiéndose a varios hombres fornidos y vestidos de negro - ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, .. y no admito errores!!! Manos a la obra!!!  
  
-Si, señor!!! - exclamaron todos esos sujetos extraños, mientras la misteriosa chica da la orden de lanzar los "proyectiles" estratégicamente en una zona de 7 km a la redonda .....  
  
-Están aventando bombas!!!! Nos van a matar!!!!! - exclamo kenny  
  
-cúbranse todos!!! - exclamo Robert, .... pero ya era demasiado tarde apenas los "artefactos" cayeron estos comenzaron a lanzar gas que inmediatamente hizo efecto, .... era gas de sueño .....  
  
-mal.... dita ... seaaa!!! - exclama Ray antes de caer totalmente inconsciente .....al poco tiempo la aeronave aterriza y comienzan a salir todos los "hombretones" que comienzan a cargar a algunos chicos y chicas para luego meterlos a la nave, ..... era evidente lo que sucedía, ... los estaban secuestrando, .... sale la misteriosa chica quien exclama felizmente ...  
  
-aaahhhh, el sabor de la victoria!!! Me encanta!! - y comienza a saltar en la arena hasta que llega al cuerpo de un chico de cabello largo y negro - ¡¡¡Ray!!!! *_* - un sujeto lo iba a cargar - espera!! Yo lo llevare!!! *_* - acto seguido intenta levantarlo y no puede - ungghh, esta delgadito pero heavy!!!! . - y entonces llama al sujeto - mejor llévalo tu,.... pero con mucho cuidado!!!! Que el es muy importante!!! Me has entendido???  
  
-si, señora  
  
-Asi me gusta!!! ^_^  
  
-señora, - le habla a la chica otro sujeto - ya tenemos a todos los que necesitamos, ... ¿¿qué hacemos con los otros??  
  
-bueno, ... ya tenemos lo que queríamos, .. así que ..... déjenlos ahí, ... y mejor nos vamos que no tardan en despertar, ... ¿¿pusieron a los elegidos cómodos?? No quiero descubrir que están mal acomodados porque donde sea así, nos matan, en especial si durante el viaje algo les pasa a esos Kai y Tyson!!!  
  
-todos están muy cómodos señora, ... en especial esos dos y el otro ... el chino  
  
-Se llama Ray y mas respeto!!! Ahora, que les den mas sedante, no quiero que despierten durante el trayecto!!!  
  
-como usted ordene!! - se inclina y se dirige a la aeronave, donde luego de unos minutos entra la chica  
  
-Vámonos, .. que el tiempo apremia!! - y dicho esto la aeronave comenzó a despegar rumbo a un destino desconocido ..... ¿¿o no??  
  
-señora, ... hacia donde nos dirigimos???- la chica se acerca al cuerpo inconsciente de Ray, le da una acaricia en el rostro y se vuelve al piloto con una sonrisa de satisfacción ...  
  
-Al castillo Zeransaki ^_^  
  
-como usted ordene!!! - y así la aeronave se dirige a esa mansión, llevando consigo a unas personas que no saben cual sera su destino al llegar a ese lugar .......  
  
======================= fin del primer capitulo ====================  
  
Kokoro: espero los reviews, ... por faaa!!!!!! No sean malitos!!!! Tengo hambre ... pero de ánimos dejados en los reviews!!! Asi que hagan feliz a una pobre alma que los necesita en estos momentos!!! ;_;  
  
Pily: que exagerada!!!! ¬¬  
  
Kokoro: Matta Ne!!! .__.U 


	2. Feliz Cumpleaños Rika Y Bienvenida Pily

Hi!! Aquí les traigo lo que seria el 1 capitulo oficial .... el anterior era lo que se llamaba una pequeña introducción del primer capitulo, .... como se darán cuenta, .. este fic esta dedicado especialmente para mi tía Rika, .. quien el dia de hoy cumple años .... felicidades tía!!! Este fic es especial para ti!!!! Te deseamos lo mejor aquellos que te apreciamos, ... ahora si ... que comience el capi!!!!!!!! ^0^  
  
=========================================================  
  
"Un Fin de Semana"  
  
Capitulo 1( ahora si el verdadero) .-"Feliz cumpleaños Rika y Bienvenida Pily"  
  
Una sombra se delineaba en uno de los ventanales del inmenso castillo, .....  
  
-¿Y a que hora llegaran??? – preguntaba impaciente una chica que habia motivado aquella reunion .....  
  
-muy pronto, ... la persona que envié me acaba de informar que la operación resulto tal y como se esperaba .... – respondió una chica de cabello castaño y con un listón rojo  
  
-¿¿y se puede confiar en ella?? – pregunto la voz de un joven , del cual se veía de un largo cabello azul .....  
  
-por supuesto, ..... – se acerca al ventanal – dentro de poco todos ellos estarán aquí, listos para la celebración ....... – sonríe maliciosamente y se aleja de ahí ...  
  
A unos 10 kilómetros de ahí ......  
  
- señora, ... dentro de 3 minutos llegaremos al castillo, ...  
  
-bien, ... – dice mientras en su regazo descansaba un chico de larga trenza – avísenle a esa boba de Kokoro que su amado va en camino, ....  
  
-si señora, ....  
  
1 hora despues, en una habitación .......  
  
-umm – un brazo perteneciente a un chico salía de unas cobijas, - ¿qué?¿dónde estoy??lo ultimo que recuerdo es estar cubriéndome de un ataque ..... – el chico siente como "algo" se mueve a su lado - ¿¿pero quien demonios .... ¿ - tira las cobijas a un lado y ve a una persona familiar para el profundamente dormida y con una cara que demostraba estar de lo mejor - ¡¡¡¡TYSON, DESPIERTA!!!!!! ¬¬****  
  
-¿¿qué??¿¿qué??? – ve a su lado a su líder - ¿¿qué te pasa Kai??¿¿por qué me gritas de ese modo??   
  
-¿¿todavía te preguntas porque???¿¿qué acaso no recuerdas que estabamos en la playa y que de repente apareció una nave y comenzó a arrojarnos quien sabe que??  
  
-mmmmm – intenta recordar – oh, .. si es cierto!!!y, .. ¿¿dónde estamos??  
  
- eso es obvio, ... no lo se, pero lo único que resalta es el hecho de que nos secuestraron ..., pero, ... ¿¿quién???  
  
-oye Kai,.. – el aludido voltea a ver a su amigo- ¿¿tu crees que tambien secuestraron a los demás???  
  
-algo me dice que si, .... lo mejor sera que los busquemos ..... – ambos chicos se levantan y salen de esa habitación y ven un largo corredor donde se ven otras puertas y de una salen ...  
  
-Ray, Max, aquí!!! – grita el moreno  
  
-Tyson, Kai!!!! Que bueno que están aquí!!! – el rubio corre hacia sus amigos junto con el chino a su lado  
  
-por unos momentos Max y yo, no sabíamos que hacer hasta que se le ocurrió mejor salir a buscarlos, .,..  
  
-entonces, ... lo mas seguro es que los demás tambien estén aquí, .. dividámonos y busquémoslos, ... de seguro están en las otras habitaciones .... – y así los cuatro amigos comienzan a abrir puertas y a entrar en ellas en donde encontraban a todos sus amigos, .. o a casi todos .....  
  
-¿¿alguien ya sabe quien y porque nos trajo aquí??? – pregunta el europeo Jhonny  
  
-para nada .... – respondió el pequeño castaño con lentes ....  
  
- ustedes siempre tan despistados, ... me sorprende de ti Kai ... – se escucha una voz conocida y voltean hacia ella, definitivamente se habian olvidado de el – es la segunda vez que se lo hacen y todavía no aprenden la lección .....  
  
- dinos a que te refieres Robert y deja de hacer alardes ¬¬ – habla despectivamente el bicolor  
  
-escucha "amigo" no tenemos tiempo para tus acertijos, .. así que si tu sabes quien nos trajo sera mejor que nos los digas si no quieres que te de tu merecido por fanfarrón – dice una chica sujetando a Robert por la camisa   
  
- déjalo Hillary, .... no tienes porque ser tan ruda con Robert!!! n_nU   
  
-¿¿qué lo deje Max??? ¿¿qué no ves que .....?? – pero la odiosa, perdón, la chica ve como Robert les da una seña a todos para que lo sigan, ... cosa que hacen, al bajar unas escaleras ven unas personas conocidas a lo que el bicolor exclama, ...  
  
-debí habérmelo imaginado, solo a una mente perversa como la tuya se le ocurriría algo así como un secuestro para traernos a este lugar – se acerca a la chica de cabello castaño y listón rojo - ¿¿no es así Kokoro?? ¬¬*  
  
-si ya lo sabes mi querido Kai!!! ^_^  
  
-¿¿cómo que mi querido Kai??? óyeme no!!, no seas así ....   
  
-Ayy, esta bien, cálmate jav!!! n_nU  
  
-Tyson!!!!!! – una chica de bellos ojos verde jade se lanzo al cuello del moreno – ya tenia unas enormes ganas de verte!!!! *_*  
  
-O ... O ... ¿¿Oro?? O_O – pregunto un poco azul el chico antes moreno ...  
  
-Sip, ... soy yo ... ^_^  
  
-¿¿qué haces aquí??? O_O  
  
-¿¿no es obvio??? Estoy aquí por el mismo motivo que tu estas aquí y los demás!!! ^0^  
  
-¿¿y cual es ese?? O_o – pregunto el chico francés de cabello verde ...   
  
-estamos aquí – respondió Kokoro, abrazando a Kai, -para festejar el cumple de mi adorada tía Rika!!!! ^0^  
  
-Siiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!, ... ¿¿dónde esta Tala??? *_* - el pobre pelirrojo trataba de esconderse detrás de Lee y Michael, .. pero fue imposible – ahí estas!!!! ^0^ - y comienza una persecución estilo coyote y correcaminos por todo el lugar ante las mirada de todos   
  
- ejem, y tambien estamos aquí para darle una pequeña bienvenida a Pily, quien ya ha comenzado a escribir fics, ... y me esta comenzando a ayudar a escribir a mi!! ^_^ , ... pero es mas por el cumple de Rika!! ^_^ - finaliza la castaña  
  
-¿¿y porque precisamente tenemos que estar aquí nosotros?? *** - pregunta Hillary   
  
-ah, pues porque ustedes .... – pero Kokoro se detiene al ver "quien" le habia hecho esa pregunta, ni mas ni menos que la zorra, la odiosa, la que no viene al caso, .. Hillary - ¡¡¡PILY!!!!!!- la aludida se acerca- ¿¿¿qué se supone que hace "esa" aquí en mi hogar???? ****   
  
-no lo se!!! O_O – y ve que tambien Myriam se encuentra – y tampoco se como es que tambien la bitch esa se encuentra aquí!!!! @_@ - Kokoro se frota la barbilla y se le pasa el enojo, .. para dar paso a otro mas fuerte ... pero luego se concentra en un vago recuerdo y trata de mantener la compostura -no importa, .. ya recordé que yo las mande llamar -_-  
  
-¿¿y porque hiciste eso?? o_O – pregunta Rika quien ya habia vuelto de su persecución de Tala  
  
-porque esta vez no torturaremos a Mariah -_-  
  
todos: ¿¿y eso??? O_O  
  
Kokoro: bueno, ..... lo que pasa es que ... – pero no llega a terminar lo que dice porque unos ruidos provenientes del piso de arriba la interrumpen con la llegada de unas personas, .. una era una chica de cabello de color negro con tonalidades rojo y piel blanca, y estaba vestida de negro y no era muy alta, luego estaba un chico alto de piel blanca y cabello rubio, tambien vestido de negro, ... y despues se encontraba una chica de cabello corto y de color negro con tonalidades azul, de piel blanca y vestida con unos jeans y una blusa rosa sin mangas, al verlos Kokoro se lanzo a abrazar a las tres personas – Usagui, Dark Vampire, y Kaoru, .... que bueno que llegaron!!!! ^0^  
  
Todos: .____.UUU  
  
Kokoro: ah, discúlpenme, los presentare .... – señala a la chica darky- ella es una de mis mejores amigas y se llama Usagui, la otra chica se llama Kaoru, ambas son socias mías de un club de manga y anime que fundamos hace un año, donde yo soy la presidenta, y el es Dark Vampire y es el novio de Usagui y uno de mis amigos en mi antigua escuela!!!, tambien hacemos una zine de manga y anime!!!! ... que aun no sale el 1 numero en el cual estamos trabajando _   
  
Todos: ahhhhhhhh   
  
Usagui: hola ^_^  
  
Kaoru: ¿¿cómo están?? ^_^  
  
Dark Vampire: si, .. claro ..... hola a todos ¬¬   
  
Yagh: mira Kai!!!! Un amargado como tu!!!! ^0^  
  
Kai: ¬¬***  
  
Todos: jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja XDDD  
  
Kokoro: eso me recuerda .... ¬¬***  
  
Asakura-Girl: Aaaay, no ... se acordó!!!! .  
  
Oro: ¿¿y a ti que te pasa??? O_O  
  
Asakura: ahorita va a ver .  
  
Ludra: ¿¿¿ y ahora que te pasa Kokoro??? O_o  
  
Kokoro: nada, ... solo que me di cuenta que a Kai le gustan los retos, ... mira que dejarse besar, . solo para demostrar que es un hombre y no es amargado , .... pequeño patán!!! =/ - Kokoro se acerca a Kai y comienza a ahorcarlo-  
  
Javi: deténganla antes de que mate a Kai!!!! ;_;  
  
Kory: dejen que lo haga, ... total ... una vida menos!!! =)  
  
Pyro: Síiii!!! =)  
  
Lia: están locos!!!! ;_;  
  
Tyson: tienen que intervenir!!!! O_O  
  
Max: y eso que lo quiere mucho!!! O_O  
  
Ray: no quisiera saber cuando odie!!!!! .  
  
Kenny: ni pensarlo!!!!! O_O  
  
Enrique: dejen de parlotear y ayuden al serio ese!!!! ¬_¬  
  
Oliver: no se queden nada mas viendo ¬¬   
  
Lee: que amigos!!!! u_u  
  
Michael: yo lo ayudare – pero antes de que alguien se acerque Kai se libra de las manos de Kokoro y le habla seriamente ...  
  
Kai: pues si, ... y si tanto te molesta te lo demostrare a ti tambien ¬¬*** - la comienza a jalar escaleras arriba con dirección a ....  
  
Pily: la lleva a la habitación de Kokoro!!! O_O  
  
Usagui: y ese pervertido ..... ¿¿qué le piensa hacer a mi amiga??? O_O  
  
Pyro: no le hará nada!!! XDDD  
  
Kory: pues por si las dudas .... ¬¬ – y comienza a dirigirse a la habitación de Kokoro y los demás le siguen, .. al llegar la puerta se encuentra completamente cerrada y deciden todos ponerse a escuchar .....  
  
Kai: tu no te preocupes, .... lo meteré despacio y con mucho cuidado ....  
  
Kokoro: si tu lo dices ....  
  
Kai: si, ... tu tranquilízate y relájate ....  
  
Detrás de la puerta todos comienzan a inquietarse, ... en especial la familia de esta ....  
  
Kory: ese depravado va a pervertir a mi hija!!!! ¿¿cómo se atreve???? ¬¬****  
  
Oro: Kory!!! Deja de hablar y actuar que ese Hiwatari esta a punto de deshonrar a tu familia!!!! ;_;  
  
Rika: pobre de mi sobrina!!!! ¿¿qué va a hacer de ella ahora que se aproveche de ella mi primo??? Que desgracia!!! ;_; ........ – cambiando su expresión – pero pensándolo bien .... habrá función gratis!!! =)  
  
Kory: Rika!!!! Recuerda que estas hablando de mi hija!!!!! =/  
  
Rika: Sorry!!! XDD  
  
Pily: a ver si ya se callan que no me dejan escuchar!!!!  
  
Lia: siii, ... quiero saber si mi prima se aprovecha del lindo de Kai – mirada asesina de Kory y Oro – perdón!!, .. quiero decir, ... el como el no tan lindo Kai se aprovecha de mi prima n_nUUU  
  
Kory: ya decía yo ¬¬***  
  
Se vuelven a callar y siguen escuchando ....  
  
Kokoro: creo que esto no esta bien, Kai, ... digo, la verdad yo no creo que tu puedas .....  
  
Kai: deja de hablar tanto, .... te dije que te lo demostraría y eso trato de hacer, ...... no es tan complicado como piensas!!!! La cuestión es saberlo meter y acomodarlo bien ....  
  
Ray: no sabia que Kai fuera tan pervertido!!!! O_O  
  
Tyson: quien lo diría!!! O_O  
  
Max: el serio de Kai!!!! O_O  
  
Jhonny: siempre dije que ese chico ocultaba mas de lo que sabia!!!!   
  
Oliver: pues yo si que estoy sorprendido!!! O_O  
  
Enrique: uno lo ve como una persona fría y distante ......!!! ¬_¬  
  
Robert: y al parecer es "algo" mas que frío ese chico ..... u_u  
  
Merle: ¿¿quién es frío?? O_o  
  
Todos: Merle!!!!! O_O  
  
Merle: miau?? ^^U  
  
Ludra: ¿¿cómo llegaste aquí???  
  
Pyro: creo que uno debe preguntarse es desde cuando esta aquí ..... u_u  
  
Merle: yo?? Yo estoy aquí desde hace tres dias!!!! ^^  
  
Rika: pues yo estoy aquí desde hace dos dias y no ta habia visto!!!! O_O  
  
Merle: lo que pasa es que hacia mucho frío y mejor me la pasaba en cama!!!! =3  
  
Todos: ahhhhh ¬¬  
  
Merle: oooohhhh, pues perdónenme la vida, no??? =3  
  
Todos: no!!! ¬¬******  
  
Merle: miau!!! Que malos!!!! ;_; ...... oh por cierto, .... ¿¿qué hacen recargados en la puerta de la habitación de Kokoro??? O_o  
  
Kory: ni me lo recuerdes!!!!! ¬¬****  
  
Merle: ¿¿por qué??? O_O  
  
Pyro: por lo que sucede ahí dentro de la habitación ..... que ahora que lo pienso, .. no me agrada nada ... ¬¬***  
  
Merle: ¿¿pues que sucede??? O_O  
  
Asakura: pues, .... Kokoro esta ahí metida con Kai desde hace un buen, ..... n_nUUU  
  
Rika: y por lo que hemos escuchado ....... =)  
  
Yagh: ese Kai no es una blanca palomita!!!! u_u  
  
Merle: ¿¿ah, no??? O_o  
  
Todos: no!!! V.V  
  
Dark Vampire: ese chico es un Hentai ¬_¬  
  
Merle: ¿¿en serio??? Quien lo diría!!!! O_O ..... un momento ... ¿¿quién es este sujeto??? O_O  
  
Javiera: es uno de los amigos de Kokoro ^^  
  
Merle: ¿¿en serio???  
  
Dark Vampire: ¿¿qué tiene de malo?? ¬¬***  
  
Myriam: es el nuevo Kai!!! ^^  
  
Merle: ¿¿y quien invito a esa chicle???   
  
Hillary: no comiences a insultar!!!  
  
Merle: ¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡tambien vino esa mas pegajosa chicle!!!!????? ¬¬****  
  
Rika: sip, .... ahora las torturaremos a ellas ^^  
  
Merle: mwuajajajajajajajajaja =)  
  
Hillary y Myriam: ^^UUU  
  
Kory: muy bien, ... ¿¿cuándo se supone que me dejaran escuchar a gusto lo que pasa ahí dentro!!!!?????  
  
Todos: ay, .. ya nos callamos!!!! X_X  
  
Dentro de la habitación ......  
  
Kokoro: oye, ... ¿¿no esta muy grande????  
  
Kai: pero es muy efectivo, ....  
  
Kokoro: es demasiado, ....  
  
Kai: tu aguántate, ... ya veras que despues que lo haya hecho vas a querer que lo repita hasta mejorarlo .....  
  
Kokoro: sigo teniendo mis dudas .....  
  
Kai: ahora sufres las consecuencias por provocarme ....  
  
Kokoro: ¿¿qué yo te provoque??? Estas loco!!!!  
  
Kai: si lo hiciste y ahora, paga las consecuencias.....  
  
Kokoro: no poque tengo mello!!!!!  
  
Kai: a mi no me sales con eso!!! total, .. si no te gusta no lo vuelvo a hacer y ya!!!  
  
Kokoro: si, claro, ..pero para cuando hayas terminado ya sera demasiado tarde, .. así que mejor no lo hagas ....  
  
Kai: ya te dije que lo haré, ... quieras o no ..... – se escucha un golpe seco y un grito de Kokoro, .... para estos momentos los que escuchaban solo mantenían una mano en la boca ....  
  
Lia: es un violador!!!!!  
  
Pily: nunca imagine que el amargadito se atreviera a tanto!!! ¬¬*  
  
Dark Vampire: ese loco ya vera!!!!, ... nada mas yo puedo hacer molestar a Kokoro!!! ¬¬****  
  
Kaoru: llamen a la policía!!!!!   
  
Ludra: ni que policía ni que nada, .. debemos derribar esta puerta ..... .  
  
Oro: que me da, ... que me da ... que me dio!!!! – Makoto cae desmayada – X_X  
  
Rika: hermanita!!!!!! Esta si no te la paso primo Hentai!!!!!   
  
Pyro: mamí!!!!! ...... grrr...... grrrr, ese bicolor se paso de la raya!!!! ¬¬******  
  
Usagui: ay, ayuden a derribar esta cosa!!!! .  
  
Max: nunca lo creí de Kai!!!!   
  
Lee: esto se da hasta en las mejores familias u_u  
  
Tyson: si, ... ¿¿pero porque a Kokoro???? ;_;  
  
Ray: creo que debemos usar el poder de nuestros blades para derribar esta puerta!!!!  
  
Merle: miaaauuuuu, .. deberá ser algo mas fuerte, ... estas puertas son DEMASIADO resistentes, .. tendría que ser algo de verdadero poder!!!! V.V  
  
Asakura: Aaaay, ... yo y mis ideas!!!!! ;_;  
  
Hillary: esa loca se lo busco!!!  
  
Myriam: mi compañera tiene razón .... así que no se quejen!!!  
  
Yagh: detesto a las chicles!!!! ¬¬****  
  
Merle: miau, .. yo igual!!!! ¬¬****  
  
Rika: vamos a darle su merecido!!!! ¬¬****  
  
Oro: X_X  
  
Mariah: yo las ayudo!!! =)  
  
Todos: O_O ......... u_u .......... pero solo por esta vez!!! =)  
  
Mariah: al ataque!!!!! =)  
  
Jhonny: yo me les uno!!!! =)  
  
Oliver: eso no es de clase, .. es una barbaridad, .... son solo unas chicas .... u_u – en ese momento las zorras le jalan la camisa y se la rompen de una esquina - ... ¿¿qué se merecen el peor de los castigos!!!!! Vamos Enrique, .. no te quedes viendo!!! ********  
  
Enrique: si tu lo dices, u_u ..... yo te sigo!!!!! =)  
  
Y así todos comienzan a golpear duro y bonito a las chicles, mientras Kaoru intenta llamar su atención, hablándoles pero como ni la pelan .....  
  
Oro: yo tambien me uniré a la batalla!!! =)   
  
Robert: o_O U  
  
Kaoru: oigan ...... O_O  
  
Siguen golpeando  
  
Kaoru: oigan, ... O_O  
  
Sin hacerle caso y siguen golpeando ....  
  
Kaoru: oigan .... O_O  
  
Ninguna contestación y Kaoru con el carácter muy malo .....  
  
Kaoru: ¡¡¡¡CON LOS MIL DEMONIOS, ... HÁGANME CASO!!!!!! Ò_O   
  
Todos: ¿¿¿qué pasa??? Ò_O  
  
Kaoru: ¿¿qué le pasa a este sujeto??? O_Ò  
  
Todos: ¿¿qué sujeto??? O_O  
  
Kaoru: este sujeto - y señala con un cartel parecido al de Genma Saotome que dice "ESTE SUJETO" y con una gran flecha ....  
  
Todos: ¿¿uh??? Ò_o – todos ven al que apunta Kory y .... – O_O ¿¿qué le pasa a Kory??? O_O  
  
Oro: oh, oh O_OU  
  
Rika: No puede ser!!! Estamos muertos!!! – comienza a correr en círculos – estamos muertos!!! ;_;  
  
Oro: debe ser mentira!!!! ;_;  
  
Pyro: ahora si que se enojo!!!! O_O  
  
Todos: ¿¿qué???? – Kory se encontraba como en trance y su cabello comienza a transformarse, a un azul todavía mas intenso, .....  
  
Oro: lo que provoca ese Kai!!!! .  
  
Rika: se nota que se paso mi primo Hentai!!!! ;_;  
  
Todos: ¿¿quéeeee???? Ò_O  
  
Oro: huyan!!!!!! .  
  
Todos solo ven como un dragon ha aparecido y comienzan a esconderse, mientras comienza a abrir la dichosa puerta ....  
  
Oro: ya llego Darkor!!!! Teme Hiwatari!!!!  
  
Solo ven como el alter ego de Kory logra abrir la puerta y un grito de espanto de Kai .......  
  
Continuara ........  
  
============= fin del capitulo ==================================  
  
Kokoro: ¿¿qué les pareció??? Esperen a ver que le pasa a Kai!!!!! ;_;  
  
Pily: sip, ... y dejen reviews pa que se continué pronto la historia, .... no solo la lean, .. dejen huella de que lo hicieron ... no sean así!!!! =/  
  
Kokoro: Matta Ne!!! . 


End file.
